Messed Up
by lizzy951
Summary: Okay well the powerpuff girl's dad has to go to parent teacher interview and the powerpuff girls or left alone at the house... will some thing happen to them or will their dad meet someone connected to the RRB who knows...


**Me: No Flames please!**

**Buttercup: Ya no flames or I will kick your ...**

**Bubbles: Buttercup...**

Messed up

Chapter 1

"Hey Bubbles, did you get that paper from school about parent teacher interview night tomorrow? Blossom asked

"Ya, I did we better give it to dad when we get home." Bubbles replied

Just as they walk in the Buttercup yelled "Were home dad!"

"Welcome home, how was you girls day at school?"

"Fine." Blossom replied with a smile

"Great!" Bubbles replied gladly

"Okay." Buttercup replied without any emotion

"We got a paper from school for you." Bubbles said cheerfully, "Here it is" she handed it to him

"Thank you, what is it about?" he asked

"It's about parent teacher interview night, it's tomorrow." Bubbles informed him

"Tomorrow! I'm busy." He said annoyed

"Well, the teacher said that al parents nave to come tomorrow." Blossom interrupted

"Fine, I'll just cancel my plans to make the worlds best icing…"he whispered the last part so Blossom and Bubbles couldn't here the last part about the worlds best icing.

"What?" Bubbles and Blossom said confused

"Nothing"! He said embarrassed

"Okay then… what are you making for dinner?" Blossom asked surprised about her fathers answer wondering why he was so defensive and what his plans where.

"I'm making chicken, rice and fresh carrots. I'm also making cherry and chocolate mousse and raspberry Jell-O! Does it sound great or what!" he said with the most enthusiastic voice.

" Um… it sound delicious especially the dessert part" Bubbles replied

" When is it going to be ready?" Blossom asked

"Right now there goes the timer. I've been cooking all day." He said very jolly like as he skipped towards the kitchen.

"Dinner everyone it's ready!" he yelled

"Coming." Everybody yelled at the same time

" Looks wonderful daddy." Bubbles said

"Ya looks good." Buttercup said

"Umm it taste wonderful dad." Blossom said with her mouth full so you could hardly make out what she was saying

"Okay girls, after you eat your dinner and finish your desserts do your homework and then you can watch an hour of television then go to bed. Okay?" he said merrily

"Okay, sure, fine." They all said with their mouths stuffed with chicken

After they finished there desserts they when up stairs to their rooms. Blossom finished all her homework and then watched Shugo Chara on the TV. Bubbles also finished all her homework and then watched Invader Zim. Buttercup only finished 3 pages of math homework but she also had 2 pages of history and 1 page of geo, which she didn't finish. Even so she still watched TV. After an hour of them watching TV their dad told them to go to sleep. Blossom and Bubbles went to bed immediately unlike Buttercup who stayed up another 30 minutes watching TV before she went to sleep.

"Good mooring girls! Time to wake up." He said in a fairly happy voice considering how early in the mooring it was.

The girls got up brush their hair then used the washroom. Afterwards they ate breakfast, which consisted of; toast with raspberry jam on it a glass of orange juice and a bowl of blueberries.

"You better get getting going girls or you'll be late for school." He said while he was handing him their lunch which where in brown paper bags with their names written on them with a purple marker.

"Okay dad were of to school now." Blossom said while she was putting on her pink sweater.

"Bye girls have a good day at school.' He said with a smile on his face.

"Bye dad." They all said at the same time just before they existed the house.

After school when they got home …

"Dad don't forget to go to the parent teacher interview to night at 6:30 pm!" Blossom reminded him.

" I won't forget do fret honey." he replied reassuring her. "Dinner is ready everyone."

"Okay." Buttercup screamed from her room.

At the dinner table they all ate their dinner and then Bubbles said "Dad you better get going or your going to be late it's already 6:00.

"Ya, I better get going you girls will be fine here alone right?" He asked

"Yes dad we'll be just fine." Blossom replied

"Okay then remember to do your homework I'll be back in about in an hour or so." He said.

"Okay, Bye." they all replied

"Bye, Bye girls." he said as he headed out the door.

**Bubbles: I wonder what will happen next.**

**Blossom: Ya, me too.**

**Buttercup: Whatever it is I hope there will action!!!**

**Me: Mabey he will die or something will happen while he's gone or mabey he will meet someone. Who know except me. :}**

**Bubbles: Tell me please!!**

**Me: Sorry no can do. Bye!! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
